Abstract ? Administrative Core The Administrative Core of the ?Program on Genetic and Dietary Predictors of Drug Response in Rural and AI/AN Populations? provides operational support to the three Projects and the Partnership Core, assuring coordination and communication for a complex multi-site Research Program. This program is based in a research partnership comprising the Universities of Washington, Montana, and Alaska (Fairbanks); Group Health Research Institute; and three tribal organizations, Southcentral Foundation (Anchorage, AK), the Confederated Salish and Kootenai Tribes (Flathead Reservation, MT), and the Yukon-Kuskokwim Health Corporation (Bethel, AK). The Administrative Core ensures the coordination of research effort within and between the different Projects and Cores; allocates NIH funds to assure the financial resources needed by the Project teams to execute their proposed specific aims, including reallocation of funds and effort, as needed to maximize the success of the entire Program; and provides fiduciary oversight for the expenditure of those funds. The administrative core is also the main liaison between the Program team, the research performance sites and NIH. Finally, the administrative core for this Research Program works with all participating sites to assure culturally respectful communications and interactions between investigators and AI/AN partners and affiliated healthcare institutions throughout the entire course of the 5-year grant. The basic goals of the Administrative Core are to support and sustain the Projects and Partnership Core, and assure that all of the research conducted in this Program conforms with the policies of NIH, the University of Washington and our partner organizations, for the benefit of our AI/AN partners and the US public. As the hub for all interactions between the different Projects and Partnership Core, and where all major Program decisions are made, the Administrative Core is essential for the coordination and execution of the Research Program.